A Pirate's Girl
by LoverofLife8539
Summary: Ryan, or as the world fears him Curse, is gone, no one knows where he went but his crew think that Lady Nielson, his beloved, is the solution because if anyone can find him, it's her. AU obviously, and OOC, but I promise it will be good. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

My hunger for him was raging; he had been gone four bloody months on his sea voyage, why had I fallen for a pirate? Of course he had been the one to start it, coming in my window one night to supposedly pillage my jewels and house, but instead I had caught his gaze and as I was sleeping in a light satin gown in the middle of my bed he had, as he put it, been thrown at my mercy. He always made sure to tell me that I had made quiet the first impression.

The feared pirate Curse, the man who had killed many and yet also had saved some had taken me in the night, but as he left, as I had asked him not to go so soon, he had blessed me with his real name, which was my one life line, Ryan Evens. As you can see, you can understand why no one actually knew his real name, who would fear Ryan Evens? Certainly not me, but many feared Curse, the most savage, most feared, most hunted pirate alive.

This was the man that time after time, stole my heart and took it with him on his voyges across the seas. While he never stayed longer then two nights at most, he had managed to make me fall, incredibly, irrevocably in love.

I watched the sun set for the 110th time, wondering if tonight would be the night, when he could come under the cover of darkness and make sure no one saw him so that no one would know to use me against him.

Please let tonight be the night, I missed my pirate, I prayed to the gods.

A/N This is a teaser, what do you think? A pirate Ryan and a (not really) helpless Kelsi, I do have a massive plan for this one, I know it is kind of odd, but I'm loving it.


	2. Chapter 2

I got ready for bed, the sun having gone down an hour ago, the town's lights were still glowing but I could not face the happiness when I was so full of longing.

The soft silk of his shirt surrounded me, he had accidentally left it here once, and now I wore it whenever he took to long getting back. Normally 3 months was the regular gap between visits but as the time had dragged on I had become more and more worried about him, he should have come and gone by now.

I took another look out from my balcony; from here I had a plain view of the sea, but as always there was nothing, no ship in sight, the bay was empty.

"Come to me Ryan, do not leave me here." I pleaded into the empty night before turning my back and heading back inside to the softness of my bed, where hopefully my dreams would show me the face I so wished to see. I crawled onto the bed pulling the mosquito curtains closed, and lying down under my sheets. Slowly sleep claimed be.

It seemed like I had only been asleep a few minutes when a hand lightly shook my shoulder, and as I am no heavy sleeper I immediately awoke and lashed out with the knife that Ryan had insisted that I keep near me at all times.

"Easy Lady!" said a voice that I did not know, some one lit a lamp and slowly the faces of 3 pirates surrounding me became clear.

"Who are you?" I asked harshly, keeping any fear that I had inside out of my voice, they would jump me like a pack of wolves if they knew I was scared.

"Miss, put down the knife, I am the first mate from the ship Reaper, we serve under Captin' Curse." said the man on my left, the one holding the lamp.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, wondering if Curse knew they were here or not.

"Well," he looked at the others nervously judging how much to tell me I would assume.

"Tell me everything and tell me the truth or you'll regret it." I said brandishing the blade.

The man in front of me chuckled, "you can see why the cap liked her, she's certainly got a fire in her."

"You obviously know who I am, where is Curse?" I asked, "What do you want from me?"

"Look, Miss, see the thing is, the captain is missing." said the first mate.

I paled, "What do you mean, missing?"

"Well, he went ashore ahead of us onto an island that appeared to have many wealthy people on it,"

"the houses were all fancy see?" interrupted one of the other crew.

I ignored him and turned back to the first mate.

"Did you not follow him?" I asked.

"We did, and we got some nice gold for it too, but the cap was nowhere to be seen, we thought maybe he had just went back ahead you know? But when we got back to the boat, he was nowhere to be seen, we searched the whole village, nothin."he shrugged.

"We were going to keep looking but the village woke up and we had to leave. We thought maybe he had found some other way off, or he had been captured, but we got no idea how to look for him. All we're good for is pillerin' and plunderin' but the captain told me, that if he ever went missing, we were to find you, said you would be able to help, and even if not, you sure would be our best bet."

"Of course the rest of us" said the one at the foot of my bed, gesturing to himself and the other crew member, "had no idea about you, until now, he always was very secretive about why he kept coming back here, we thought he just like the food."

I looked at all three of them, the one of my right, then the one at the base of the bed, then the first mate, "You're telling me, that the captain is lost? That you don't know where he is or how to go about looking for him? What kind of crew are you?" I asked in disbelief.

"An uneducated one, but we are sure good at fightin' miss." Said the one on my right, grinning.

"So what do you want from me?" I asked, already having a guess though.

"we need," began one but he was cut off by the first mate,

"We would like," he sent a glare at the other pirate, "you to come with us, join our ship and help us find him."

I stared at them in utter disbelief, what did they think I could do? Though admittedly I did have a few ideas, and I would be able to blend in more then them.

By the looks on their faces they clearly doubted me which made up my mind for me.

"Okay, now if you would kindly wait outside, I need to get changed. " I said daring them to disagree.

They each had a look of shock on their faces but they all nodded. Instead of leaving out the door though, they all went to my balcony and climbed down a robe that apparently they had used to get up.

Checking they were indeed gone I raced back into my room pulling open my closet, it was then that I realize that a dress was not the best thing to wear, it was a good thing I liked to keep some spare clothes here for Ryan's visits though because with a belt and a little bit of sewing I adapted his pants to fit me, then over that I put on his shirt, except with a few female touches. Pulling on some boots my long overcoat and grabbing my weapon of choice, a whip, I started towards the door, but stopping when I realized that they had left the rope attached to my balcony.

Walking over and looking down, I saw they were all staring up expectedly, so climbing down it was, I coiled my whip up my arm under my shirt, attaching it to my wrist guard. Well so be it, I sat on the rail before grabbing the rope and quickly sliding down.

By the look on their faces they clearly hadn't expected me to actually do it.

"Come on boys, you don't think he liked me because I was a typical girl now did you?" I teased as the first mate got the rope down.

"Honestly," said the first mate as he coiled up the rope, "I think any expectations of you are completely pointless at this point," he started off towards the beach and I quickly followed.

"By the way Lady, do you have a weapon other then that mean dagger?" asked one of them coming up on my side.

"Yes," I said simply, knowing that they couldn't see the whip under my sleeve, "By the way gentlemen, the name is Lady Nielson."

"I'm Marcus," said the first mate,

"I'm Root." said the one on my left,

"And I'm Fang." said the one on my right.

"Well boys, lets move it, I have a Captain to find." I commanded, knowing that I wasn't about to be treated like one of the crew, no I was going to take some sort of control whether they like it or not.


End file.
